Disney:A Royal Reunion
by Beifong224
Summary: The princesses and princes are staying over at Eric's castle to reunite with each other and have a good time. However Maleficent and her villains want another shot at them.


The Disney princesses Jasmine, Aurora, Snow White, Belle, Mulan, Pocahontas, Cinderella, and Tiana with the exception of Ariel where on a boat which was headed to Prince Eric's castle. The Disney Prince's where already there waiting for their lovers. Jasmine had gone to the bow of the ship looking at the sea. For someone who grew up in the desert she loved the sea. Mainly due to the fact that when she was young Eric took her on some trips on the sea. Jasmine looked behind her and saw her close friends Mulan, Belle, Pocahontas, and Tiana.

"How are you girls doing?" Jasmine asked.

"Never been on the sea before, I was a little sea sick but I think I'm good now." Belle said. Tiana and Mulan laughed at Belle's comment.

"How do you do it Jasmine? I mean you were born in the desert last time I checked." Mulan said.

"When I was younger Eric and I used to take trips out on the sea when I visited his castle." Jasmine explained.

"Eric is all you've been talking about lately Jas, if I didn't know better any better I'd say you and him liked each other more than just friends" Pocahontas said. Jasmine admitted before Aladdin she had a crush on Eric but Aladdin changed that and Ariel did so for Eric, now there relationship was strictly a friendship.

"You guys are thinking the wrong thing. So what if Jasmine had some early history with Eric it's not like there cheating on their partners." Tiana practically saved Jasmine's life by saying that. Knowing her friends well Jasmine knew it would take forever to convince them if that explanation came from her tongue.

"Yeah, well let's talk about you Mulan. How are you and Shang doing?" Belle asked changing the topic. Mulan talked about Shang became the most important thing in her world aside from her family. Meanwhile Aurora, Cinderella, and Snow White the veteran Disney princesses where in Cinderella's luxury cabin getting all of their swim suits ready for when they go swimming.

"I can't wait to go swimming." Cinderella said. The other two were as enthusiastic as her.

"Well I want to see the mermaids and merman I hear so much about" Snow White said putting her swimsuit in a suitcase. The three princesses went up deck when they heard the ship's captain say "Land HO!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Maleficent and her Disney villain league where arguing on how to deal with their greatest enemies.

"Why do we argue let's just attack them head on!" Shan Yu said.

"Fool Shan Yu we would no doubt fail!" Maleficent objected.

"We must attack them one at a time slowly depleting their numbers" most of the villains agreed to Maleficent's plan.

"Governor Radcliffe you will lead our first attack"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Upon landing at Eric's castle the princesses were greeted by Ariel. All of the princesses hugged the mermaid princess.

"How's life in this castle Ariel?" Jasmine asked hugging her best friend.

"It's great and there's someone I want all of you to meet" Ariel said. She went to a room and came out with her 14 year old daughter Melody.

"So you are Melody your mom speaks so highly of," Mulan said smiling at the princess. Mulan and Melody began to talk and started to bond much like an aunty/niece bond, due to their tomboyish personalities.

"Great, now I have to deal with both of them not getting in trouble" Ariel said, making Jasmine, Belle, Pocahontas, and Tiana giggle at her comment. The veteran Disney princesses had long gone looking for their husbands. Prince Eric strode down the hall to greet the newly arrived ladies.

"Eric! It's so good to see you again" Jasmine hugged her childhood friend.

"Like wise Jasmine" Eric smiled at the Arabian princess before turning his attention to his wife Ariel.

"Ariel have you seen Melody?" Ariel glared at her lover. This was the third time he lost her.

"She's with Mulan, they went down the hall into the kitchen" Eric then kissed her making the other princesses roll their eyes. To them it was nice just don't kiss for long. However they were being hypocrites.

"What would I do without you?" Eric asked. Ariel just playfully punched his chest and smiled.

"Things I don't want to think about love" Ariel replied before hearing a sudden crash.

"Sounds like it came from the kitchen" Pocahontas said looking in that direction.

"MULAN!" they all yelled.

"Hey it's not my fault, Shang freaking snuck up on me" was Mulan's excuse.

"It's true sorry Eric" said Shang as he wrapped his arms around Mulan's waist.

"No problem, Shang I can probably replace whatever you broke" Eric replied.

"Hey Mulan is Melody alright?" Belle asked worried she might've gotten hurt.

"She's fine, she is on the shore said something about her this blonde Merboy boyfriend" Mulan said. Meldoy's parents eyes widened. Their daughter never said anything about a boyfriend.

"You guys ok?" Tiana asked looking at Eric's and Ariel's expressions.

"No we're not" Eric replied as he rushed towards the direction of the shore. However Ariel and the other Disney princesses stopped him.

"Eric before you kill her boyfriend let's get to meet him first okay" Ariel said. Jasmine nodded in agreement.

The cadre went down to the shore to find Melody and the blonde Merboy (In this fanfic his name is Alex) tongue kissing on the shore.

"Eric you're not gonna like this" Shang said as he lead the group.

"Why not?" Eric asked

"Look" Shang pointed in the direction of Melody. Eric's blood boiled this was his baby girl after all.

"MELODY!" both Eric and Ariel yelled at the top of their lungs. Jasmine knowing her friends backed up. The other's, did so too in fright for their lives.

"Mom, Dad haha hi" Melody said breaking her kiss with Alex.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After a long conversation Melody was allowed to have a boyfriend despite her secret romance. Ariel escorted the other princesses with Jasmine's exception to their rooms where their lovers were at. Aladdin was playing with Max so he wasn't disappointed when Jasmine didn't show. Jasmine however was walking in the castle talking about her childhood memories with Eric.

"I remember Jafar's face was priceless" Eric laughed.

"Yeah it was nice. Have you've seen Aladdin anywhere?" Jasmine asked wanting to see her prince.

"He's playing with Max I'll show you" It took a couple of moments before they found Aladdin. Jasmine hugged him and Max who remembered her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was night time and the Princes and Princesses were getting ready for bed. Phillip and Aurora where in their room talking about how great it was in Eric's kingdom, Cinderella and Charming where fast asleep same with Florian and Snow. Eric got to the bed where Ariel was in.

"It's great isn't it" Ariel said smiling.

"What is?" Eric asked.

"Us, we'll all of us being in the same castle like old times" Ariel explained resting her head in Eric's neck.

"It sure is my mermaid" Eric said before falling asleep with Ariel.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Be sure to review on chapter 1 and sorry not much about the veteran Disney princesses this chapter don't worry they'll be more of them and the Golden age Disney princesses next chapter. **


End file.
